The second Male IS pilot
by Nirvash Neo
Summary: In this story another male enters the scene (OC) at the same time as Charles/charlotte how will he fit into the group as he becomes friends with Ichika and the others
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 the new males

**(Hello everyone it's me once again is will be my first Infinite Stratos (IS) fan fiction I hope you like it. Also I'm starting on episode 5 where Charles/charlotte Dunois comes in and I'm making it so that Ichika isn't so dense around his female classmates)**

"guess what every one today were going to meet two new transfer students Today." said Miss Yamada Looking towards the entrance to the classroom

at that moment the door opened and two people came inside the classroom one of them had blond hair running down their back which was tied in a ponytail, the other had short blue hair barely reaching their neck and they were both in male uniforms which every one noticed right away

"I am Charles Dunois and I have come from France, it is nice to meet you." said Charles

"And I am Kai Aono and I have come from The U.S.A I'm looking forward to getting to know all of you." said Kai

"Are both of you male?" asked one of the girls

"Wi I heard that there was a male student who's in the same situation so I transferred here." answered Charles

"Yep and my reason here is the same and mister Dunois." answered Kai

After that all the girls screamed as loud as they could

"Two new male students." said one girls

"And there both in our class." said another girl

"they're both so cute and the type girls want to protect." said a different girl

"Silence dammit that's quite enough!" yell Miss Orimura

after that every thing was quiet

"Today we'll be doing joint practical training with class 2, so I want everyone down to the field ASAP." instructed Miss Orimura

"And Orimura." said Miss Orimura

"Yes." said Ichika

"Since the three of you are male I want you to look after Mister Dunois and Mister Aono, Lets get a move on people." said Miss Orimura

"So your Ichika nice to meet you I'm..." Charles said but was interrupted by Ichika

"sorry no time to talk we have to the arena fast before the girls do, so let's get going." said Ichika grabbing Charles hand causing him to blush slight then being tugged by Ichika outside the classroom

"Hey wait for me guys." said Kai running after Ichika and Charles

when the males left the girls had a sad/depressed look on their faces except for Houki.

"Were going to be changing in the locker room of the arena, we have to change there every time we have practical training it's important that you remember that." said Ichika

"Understood." said Kai

"Oh...Ok." stuttered Charles

"Is everything all right Charles you sound nervous?" asked Ichika

"N..No no everything is fine.' said Charles

Just then a swarm of girls surrounded the three males

"Theirs the new transfer students and they're standing with Orimura

"The new transfer students look so cute." said one girls

"Orimura's black is cute but Charles blond hair is so adorable." said another girl

"So is kai's hair." said yet another girl

"What should we do?" asked Charles

"This way!" said Ichika leading the other down a vacant hallway

"They're escaping." said one girl

"What was with those girls?" asked Charles

"I think they're excited that there's more than one male student at this academy now." said Kai

"oh that's right." said Charles

* * *

*Locker room*

"Man that was close you two are a life saver." said Ichika

"Why is that?" asked both Charles and Kai

"It's not easy being the only guy in a school of only girls." said Ichika

"I understand where your coming from." said kai

"Agreed." said Charles

"Oh man look at the time we have to hustle." said Ichika starting to remove his clothing

"Right." said Kai starting to do the same

Charles just screamed, turned around

"What's wrong Charles? You'd better hurry up and change." asked/said Ichika

"I...I will but first can you turn around." said Charles

"Um sure I wasn't going to look at you when look at when you changed." said Ichika turning around

"No problem." said Kai turning around with an interesting look on his face

* * *

*Later on the field*

"Now that everyone's here we'll be commencing joint practical training, Alcott Fan." said Miss Orimura

"Ma'am." said Cecilia Alcott

"Ma'am." said Rinin Fan

"since you both have personal machines you'll be demonstrating." said Miss Orimura

"Why is this happening?" Cecilia asked herself

"What a pain." Rinin said to herself

"Come on show a little enthusiasm. this is the perfect opportunity to show off to the boys." said Miss Orimura to both Rinin and Cecilia

"It's time for Cecilia Alcott England's represented contender to show off her true skills." said an energetic Cecilia

"Yah and I can show the difference between the people how have personal machines and those how don't." said an enthusiastic Rinin

"What do think she said to those girls?" asked Charles

"I haven't gotten the slightest clue." answered Ichika

"I think I Know." whispered Kai

"so who's my opponent, I would mind throwing you around a little." said Cecilia to Rinin

"Likewise." said Rinin

"hold on you haven't seen your opponent." said Miss Orimura

"Aono step forth!" yelled Miss Orimura

"Yes mentor" said Kai

"Mentor what does that mean?" asked Ichika

"You see Mister Aono here can take you both together. you see when I was I Germany Mister Aono here was the very best" said Miss Orimura

"Are you serious!" yelled both Cecilia and Rinin

"But I'm not use to working it teams." whispered Cecilia

"Hey Kai was it." said Cecilia

"Yes." said Kai

"Don't go easy on us just because were girls." said Cecilia

"Understood." said Kai


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cecilia and Rinin prepared for battle by gearing up in their personal IS units

"I suppose that You'll need to use the Ushigane to fight us." said Cecilia in her Blue tears

"That will not be necessary because I have my own personal IS." said Kai revealing a black bracelet similar to Ichika's

"That did you say?" asked Rinin in her Shenlong

Kai then suited up is his IS which is known as the Shadow Salamander its appearance was similar to that of the Byakushij but with a different color scheme with a dark black replacing the white, a crimson red replacing the blue, and a cloud whit in place of the yellow, wider wings and the ability to access weaponry

"This my Personal IS unit Shadow Salamander." stated Kai

"I'm impressed that you have your own unit." said Cecilia

"Now were on even grounds." said Rinin

"Now that that's taken care of let the carnage begin!" shouted Miss Orimura

after that all three of them took off flying. Kai made the first move pulling out two hand guns and firing them at both Cecilia and Rinin. They had some difficulty dodging the shots at first, then they countered with their own attacks with Cecilia using her sniper rifle and her missiles and Rinin using her shenlong's primary cannons and her sword,Kai was able to dodge the shots from both Blue tears and Shenlong and deflect Rinin's sword with his sword. Cecilia tried to fire her missiles at Kai again but bummed into Rinin instead, Kai took this opportunity and pull out two energy guns and fire a massive energy beam at both Rinin and Cecilia and causing them to smash into the ground winning the match. Kai Landed soon after the dust settled

"How could I be so humiliated like this? you do know that's its' your fault that we lost!" ask/yelled Cecilia

"Me? you know weren't much help either!" yelled Rinin

"Well I think that takes care of that." said Miss Orimura

"You two need a hand?" asked Kai reaching out both of his hands

"Thanks." Said both Cecilia and Rinin while blushing a little

after Kai helped Cecilia and Rinin up the put their IS units back in there sealed form

"Alright that's enough of that. I want all of you to form groups. the people with personal machines will be the leaders." instructed Miss Orimura

"Ok in order of your attendance number I want you put the IS on Walk then switch to the next person. So how's first?" said/asked Ichika

"Me,Me the name's Kiyoka Ikauwa my attendance number is 1 nice to meet you." said Maka reaching out her right to Ichika

"That's no fair Maka, pick me first Orimura." said every other in Ichika's group

The same was happening in both Charles and Kai's groups

"Welcome to the my life you two." whispered Ichika

The other groups were having an easier time then the males leaders

"Now don't touch anything unless I approve of it and I'm not responsible if you get hurt." said Rinin at the end looking at both Ichika and Kai's groups

_"Oh dear it's time's like this that I cure for having my own machine." _Cecilia thought complained

"That's It Ikauwa. Ok you can stop now." said Ichika instructing Ikuwa

"Few. That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." said Maka dismounting from the IS

"Ok who's next?" asked Ichika

"It's me." said Houki

"However I can't reach the cockpit with I left like that." said Houki

"A lot of new riders make the same mistake." said miss yamada

"Orimura can you make sure she's properly mounted?" asked miss yamada

"Sure." said Ichika

"Excuse me?!" said the surprised Houki

"Orimura take Byakushij out now." instructed miss yamada walking over to Ichika's group

"Alright." said Ichika now in Byakushij

"And what's he going to do now?" asked Houki

"He's going to pick you up and shove you into the cockpit of course." said miss yamada

after that statement all the girls in Ichika's group screamed at the top of their lungs

"He's going to pick me up and shove me on it?!" said Houki

"Alright then let's get you mounted." said Ichika going over to Houki's location and picked her up in a bridal position

_"so this is what it feels like to be carried like a princesses." H_ouki thought as she was carried to the Is cockpit

"Hey Houki can I asked you some thing?" asked Ichika

"Sure." answered Houki as she was suiting up in the IS

"I was wondering do you have any plans for lunch today?" asked Ichika

"No." answered Houki now In the Is

"That's great neither to I. So how's about we have lunch together outside today." said Ichika

"Are you asking me out to lunch?" Asked Houki

"That's right." said Ichika

"Alright I'm in." said Houki

* * *

*Lunch*

Ichika and Houki were having Lunch like they planed but with a few uninvited guest

"What is this?" asked an annoyed Houki

"well the more the merrier as they say. Besides Charles and Kai just transferred and don't know their way around without me." said Ichika

"Even so." said a still annoyed Houki while looking at Cecilia and Rinin

Each of the girls had a bento that they were planning on sharing with Ichika

Cecilia and Rinin were also planning on sharing with Kai

"Are sure I was alright for us to come here?" asked both Kai and Charles

"Of course it was we guys should stick together." said Ichika

"Agreed especially since were going to be roommates Charles." said Kai

"You know you're really a sweet guy Ichika." said Charles

that comment made Ichika blush

"Do you mind telling me why your blushing Ichika?" asked Rinin

"Blushing? I'm not blushing am I?" stuttered Ichika

"Hey Charles can I talk to you in private?" asked Kai

"Sure?" said A confused Charles

That question also confused Ichika and the others. But Houki and the other girls were happy that they were alone with Ichika

Both Kai and Charles walked over to an isolated corner still outside

"So tell me Charles why did you come to this academy as a male student?' asked Kai

"W-What are you talking about?" stuttered Charles

"Oh come on, the way you acted while we were in the locker room you turned away when we guys were changing and when Ichika grabbed your hand after you and I first got here." said Kai

"You're right I am a girl." said Charles

"But please don't tell anyone about this ok." begged Charles

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me and they're is no need to explain here you can wait till we're alone." said Kai

Charles was a bit surprised by Kai's statement. she thought that he would tell the entire school the 'he; was an actually a she, but it made her happy to know that he would wait till she was ready to explain herself. After Charles pulled herself out of her thoughts they returned to their lunch


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After their private chat kai and Charles rejoined the group

"Were back." said kai

"So what did you guys talk about?" asked a curious Cecilia

"Oh I just wanted to ask Charles what he wanted me to cook for dinner." answered Kai

_"Nice bluff." _Charles thought complemented

"You can cook?!" said/asked Rinin

"That's right." Kai said with a smile

"Well then Kai do you mind telling me how I did with this?" asked Cecilia while handing Kai a sandwich she made herself

"I would be honored to taste your cooking Cecilia." Kia said with a smile

After hearing that statement Cecilia blushed and then handed the sandwich to Kia. when Kai took a bite of Cecilia's Sandwich he made a facial expression that said "This is horrible" which apparently Cecilia didn't see

"So what do you think of it?" asked Cecilia

Kai had to think carefully on what to say to Cecilia and to not hurt her feelings

"Well I can confidently say that I have never tasted anything like this." said Kai

"Really! I'm so glad to hear you say that." said Cecilia

After Kai was able to swallow the sandwich he noticed that both Houki and Rinin had an unopened bento box sitting in her lap

"Rinin, Houki do you two want me to have a taste of your lunch as well?" asked Kai

"Oh no I was actually planning on sharing with Ichika." said a nervous Houki

"Really Houki? If that's the case I would be glad to try a bite." asked/said Ichika

When Houki heard that comment from Ichika she blushed and said "I really glad to hear you say that." and after that Houki and Ichika completely ignored the others.

"What about you Rinin?" asked Kai

"Oh sure be my guest have a bite." said a cheerful Rinin opening her bento box

"WOW! sweet n sour pork my favorite!" said an excited Kai

Hearing that much excitement coming from Kai made Rinin very happy and when Kai took a bite Kai had a facial expression that said "DELIOUSOUS!" Which Rinin noticed and made her very happy.

"Well what do you think? I made it myself." said/asked Rinin

"It's great!" said Kai

"You really think so?" asked Rinin

"Yes!" said Kai

"I'm glad you liked it." said a happy Rinin

"Here why don't you try some?" asked Kai using his chopsticks to pick up a piece of sweet n sour pork and moved it close to her close to her mouth. seeing this

"W-w-what are you doing?" asked the stuttering Rinin

"What do you not want me to feed you Rinin?" asked Kai

"No That's not it at all." said a nervous and blushing Rinin

"Well then have a bite." said Kai with a smile

"Well if you insist." said Rinin

Rinin open her mouth and took a bite of the lunch that made herself.

"Well? good right?" asked Kai

"Yah it is." said Rinin Blushing

"Hey Ichika I hear that you're having some trouble with your IS training would you like it if we guys all trained tomorrow?" asked Charles

"Yeah that would be great as long as it's ok with Kai." said Ichika

"I don't have a problem helping out a fellow male." said Kai

"Alright then it's settled tomorrow the three of will train together." stated Charles

* * *

**(Hours later in room 1035 which is Charles and kai's room) **

"So Charles who's the tea I made?" asked Kai sitting a his desk

"It's great! and you made this yourself?" complemented/asked Charles sitting at her deck which was directly across from Kai's

"That's right." said Kai

"Hey Kia can I ask you something?" asked Charles

"Sure thing. What's up?" said/asked Kai

"I was wondering how it is that your able to control an IS and how you have your own IS?" asked Charles

"Well it's a long story but alright here it is." said Kai

Kai then explained to Charles that he was the son of Tabane Shinonono's right hand women Rika Aono and that the reason that he's able to control an IS was found out by accident. You see one day about a year ago Rika brought her son (Kai) to work with her one day because Rika couldn't find anyone to watch Kai for her. After a short period of boredom Kia decided to take a look around the facilities, when he stumbled upon a room with an unused IS inside so he went over to get a closer look. Then he placed his hand on the IS and it turned on, that's when his mom and several other workers burst threw the doors only to find out that her Rika's son was able to pilot and control and IS. Once that was figured out Tabane fitted Kai with his own personal IS unit, then he was sent to Germany to train with Ms. Orimura until he could fully master this IS.

"And after a year of that I went threw the training exams for the IS academy and ended up enrolling at the same time you did Charles." explained kai

Charles had nothing to say but she did have an facial expression that said" you've got to be kidding me" and in a serious manner.

"Well we better get some sleep I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day for us." said Kai heading for his bead

"Right?!" said a shocked Charles also heading for her bed

"Hey Kai?" asked Charles right before she went to sleep

"Yeah." answered Kai in the same situation

"Aren't you curious anymore why a girl would come her dressed like a boy?" asked Charles

"Well I still am. But I figure that I'd wait till your ready to tell me." answered Kai

Hearing that made Charles Happy

"Goodnight Kai." said Charles right before she past out but Kai was already a sleep

* * *

**(The next morning)**

"Good morning class pleased allow me introduce a new student to our expanding class room her name is Laura Bodewig and she's from Germany." said Ms. yamada looking at a girl how was about 15 and had silver/gray hair running down her back

"Go on now introduce yourself." instructed Ms. Orimura

"Of course mentor." said Laura

_"Mentor that means she's the same as Kai." _Ichika thought

"I am Laura Bodewig." shouted Laura

"Is that it?" asked one of the girls in the class

"Yeah." said Laura

Laura then looked in the direction of Ichika and started walking towards him

"So you must be." said Laura and she was inches away from Ichika's desk

Then out of nowhere Laura back handed slapped Ichika across the face which surprised everyone especially Ichika

"I will not approve. in fact I will never approve that your her brother." stated Laura


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Out on the practice field*

Most of the girls who didn't have a personal unit were doing standard training. as for those who had personal units Houki, Cecilia and Rinin were trying to help Ichika with his IS training but he wasn't getting it

"Let me be perfectly honest with all of you I DON"T GET THIS!" said Ichika in his personal unit to the three girls who were trying to help

"Why aren't you getting it?" asked Houki

"Just pay more attention you moron!" said Rinin

"We'll explain it to you one more." said Cecilia

Before they could get to the explanation Kai and Charles showed up

"Ok Ichika were here as promised." said Charles

"I hope your ready for a match." said Kai

"Hey Kai, Charles sure I'm ready." said Ichika

"So I guess I'll talk to you guys later." Ichika told the ladies who were helping him

With that the three males went towards the center of the arena which attracted the attention of all the girls currently in the arena

"Check it out it looks likes kai, Ichika and Charles are going to fight." squealed one girl

"Wow!" squealed another girl

"Dunois's personal machine is called Rafale Revive, right a 2nd generation IS in France." said another girl

"And Aono's is Shadow Salamander a 3rd generation over in the U.S." said another girl

"Here we come Ichika." said Kia

"Bring it!" said an energetic Ichika

With that the match between the men began, none of them were giving an inch during their match Kai and Charles were shooting at Ichika from all sides and Ichika was only able to block one of other males shooting at him, while was given an open shot to slowly decrease Ichika's shield energy. The match between the three males was soon over after both Charles and Kai each pulled out an assault rifle. And after their match ended the three males went to one of pits but stayed outside and they were all still in there personal units, but they retracted some the equipment/armor of their personal units.

"Basically the reason you cannot win is because you have little info of the shooting weapons characteristics." explained Charles

"And since all I have to go one are theories I'm screwed." said Ichika

"That's right the Byakushiki doesn't have an Equalizer does it?" asked Kai

"No it doesn't some thing about there not being a vacant bus slot." said Ichika

"It's only speculation but I would have to say it's using that space for it's one-off ability." said Charles

"One-off? ability?" said a confused Ichika

"The ability that naturally emerges when the Is and It's pilot are I their best condition at the same time, in your case your Ichika it's your Reiraku Byakuya." said Kai

"Oh I see you know you two explain everything ever simply, don't you." said Ichika

What the guys didn't know was that Houki, Cecilia and Rinin were licensing in on the males conversation while conversing in their own conversation

"And you don't even listen to any of my advice!" whispered and annoyed Houki

"And after I tried to teach with kindness!" whispered an annoyed Rinin

"And what was wrong with my very articulate explanations?" whispered an annoyed Cecilia

all the girls whisper their annoyed comments so the males couldn't hear what they were saying so the guys just continued their own conversation

"the thing is the Reiraku Byakuya is an insane attack the depletes the users shield energy." said Ichika

"And it's the same technique that mentor Orimura's Is was using." said Kai

"Your not suppose to be able to employ the same technique just because the two of you are brother and sister." said Charles

It was then that Kai and Charles decided to help Ichika with understanding the shoot weapons characteristics a little better so they head down towards the center field for some shooting practice

"now watch carefully Ichika." said Kai as he pulled out his assault rifle and as soon as he pulled out his gun 23 multi-colored hexagon shaped targets appeared all of them were connected and had points on them {red- 25, yellow- 50, green- 75 and blue- 100}. He then aimed his rifle at the targets and used his scope to use a precise aim, when he fired his rifle it hit the center {100 points} target and after that a second set of targets appeared and he did the exact same thing, he continued this three more times. Then a screened popped up saying [Total 500Pts].

"What'd you think of that Charles?" asked Kai

"That was excellent!" cheered Charles

Charles then pulled out his assault rifle and the same target system appeared in front of Charles

"Now how about you give it a try Ichika." said Charles trying to hand over the rifle to Ichika

"But I thought I couldn't use another peoples equipment?" asked a confused Ichika

"Normally your right. But if the user unlocks their weapon anyone can use it as long as the person is a registered user." Explained Charles

Ichika understood that and took he rifle and his stance, preparing to fire Charles rifle

"Um... am I using the right stance for this?" asked Ichika

"Let's see keep your shoulders tilted back and your right arm goes here. easy no?" said Charles

"Yeah." said Ichika

Houki, Cecilia and Rinin noticed that Charles and Ichika were in a awkward position for two guys

"Hey don't you think their getting along a little to well?" asked Rinin

No one answered her as they were all to focused on watching Ichika, and at that exact moment Ichika fired the rifle the recoil shock me and Charles a little making the bullet hit a {75 points} mark. once again a second set of targets appeared and he hit the same area and repeated it three more times and just like with Kia the screen popped up reviling his total point score [Total 375pst]

"Wow." Was Ichika's only response to what just happened

"Well you like?" asked a curious Kia and Charles a at the exact same time

"Yeah that was awesome, and this gun of yours Charles is really fast." said Ichika

Then all of the sudden people started murmuring about some one on the launch platform Ichika and the other males look towards where the commotion was drawn towards to see a 15 year old girl with gray/silver hair in a large black IS equipped with a large long-rang cannon.

"It's the Germans 3rd generation unit" said one girl in the direction of the launch platform

"And I believe it's still in it's trial period over in this country." said a another girl

The girl on the platform looked in the direction of the males down on the field. Houki, Cecilia and Rinin instantly recognized the girl and were not to happy to see her

"Laura Bodewig!" said in raged Cecilia

"What? Bodewig the representative contender from Germany that slapped Ichika." said an annoyed Rinin

Laura with an annoyed/angered expression on her face looked in the direction of Ichika and began to speak

"Ichika Orimura." said Laura

"Yeah what is it?" asked Ichika

"So you also have a personal machine. That makes thing so much easier, now then fight me!" yelled Laura

Both Kai and Charles by the challenge Laura just made, but Ichika remained calm.

"No way I don't have any reason to fight you so there's no point." said Ichika

"You may not have one but I do!" said an annoyed Laura

"Well then if your that anxious to fight you can at lease wait till the class league match." said Ichika still remaining calm

"Or not." said Laura as she aimed her long-rang cannon at Ichika and firing it at him

Ichika was to shocked by the cannon fire to react to block and or dodge the bullet and Charles was about to use his shield to block it, but Kai's reaction time was just a little faster so he ended up deflecting the bullet.

"Kai!?" said a confused Ichika

"Man I see your still as hot headed as ever Bodewig." said Kai

Laura then got an even angrier look on her face almost like she was pissed.

"KAI AONO!" Yelled Laura

"it's been a while hasn't Bodewig?" said Kia

"Not long enough if you ask me." said an in raged Laura

just then a voice appeared over the loud speaker

"Attention students! what are you doing down there?" said one of the school staff

"We'll finish this another time you two." said Laura while putting her IS back into it's sealed form and walking off

This made Houki and the other girls a little upset/annoyed

"Ok what was that about Ichika?" yelled an irritated Houki

"Same with you Kai!" yelled an irritated Rinin

"Did something happen between the two of you and Laura in the past?" asked Cecilia

Kai and Ichika didn't answer the girls they just stared off into the distance

* * *

*Locker room*

"Hey Ichika are you ok?" asked Kai

"Yah I am and thanks for the help back there." said Ichika

"No need for thanks I was just helping out a fellow male IS pilot." said Kai

"Kai I'm heading back to your room now." said Charles

"Alright I'll see you up there." said Kai

"Hey Charles how come you never shower down here?" asked Ichika

At that moment both Kai and Charles had an "Oh crap" facial expression

"Does me being naked around you bother you?" asked Ichika

"No not in the slightest." said a nervous Charles

"Oh come I know it does." Ichika said while grabbing Charles wrist

"Come on lets take a shower together." suggested Ichika while pulling in Charles closer

"No thanks I'm fine." said Charles with a little fear in his voice

"Um.. Ichika." said Kia trying to interrupt

"Oh come were all guys here." said Ichika his arm now around Charles shoulder

"Ichika!" said Kia once again trying to interrupt

But Kai trying to interrupt was no avail. With Charles in his current position he let out a girlish scream and ran out of the locker room and back to his and Kai's room

"ICHIKA YOU IDIOT!" yelled Kai as he ran out the locker in perusing his roommate

With everything that just happened Ichika had a "Did I do something wrong?" look on his face

* * *

Ichika is now on his way to his room and he had a look on his face like he was staring off into space

*Flashback*

"I do not approve, in fact I will never approve that your her brother!" announced Laura

*End flashback*

He felt his right cheek like he had just been slapped again. He then heard a conversation between Laura and Ms. Orimura so he decided to listen in by hiding behind a tree

"Please answer me mentor why are you in a place like this?" asked an irritated Laura

"Don't make me continue to repeat myself, I have my own role to play and that all you need to know." answered Ms. Orimura

"What type of role do you have to play here in the far east? Please mentor I'm begging to come back to Germany and teach us once again." said Laura

"You can barley use half of your skills in the pathetic excuse for a school." announced Laura

Chifuyu seem to have been ineffective to Laura's statements, but Ichika founds it interesting to hear Laura felt that way and wonder why she transferred here in the first place

"The students at this academy don't deserve to have you as a teacher, they lace the sense of danger and have mistaken the IS as a fashion accessory, and I find It hard to believe that you can even give the time of day to this people." Laura practically yelled

"I've heard enough little girl." said Chifuyu

"It's true that you have grown up since I last saw you, but not enough to think your the chosen one when your only fifteen." said Chifuyu

"I was just..." Laura began

"Go back to your dorm; I'm busy." interrupted/instructed Chifuyu

After hearing that Laura did as she was told with slight tears in her Eyes, Chifuyu then turned her attention to the male student behind the tree

"Male student over there, were you eavesdropping? or indulging in some aberrant sexual behavior?" asked Chifuyu with out turning to face her younger brother

"Come on you opt to know me better than that Ms. Orimura." answered Ichika while coming out from behind the tree

"True, but you don't have time to waste lurking in the bushes. You should spend your time training for next months tournament, if you don't you'll be eliminated in the first round." said Chifuyu

"Yes ma'am" said Ichika

"Now then I'm off." said Chifuyu

"Before you leave I want to ask you something, it's about what Laura told me in class this morning." said Ichika

Chifuyu seemed to be unaffected to Ichika's statement

"She said that she doesn't approve me as your brother, was she talking about how you missed out on the second IS championship because..." Ichika said

"That's all in the past kid, there's no reason for you to worry about it I'll see you later Kay." said Chifuyu as she headed off


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

On his way back to his room Kai was approached by three girls, so he couldn't chase after Charles and he also couldn't anger or upset the girls so he decided to hang out with them for a while. When Kai was finished talk 'in to the ladies he went back to his room totally tired and as he entered his and Charles room Charles was just coming out of the shower and she was only wearing a bath towel.

"I'm back Charles." said a nervous Kai

Charles was just standing there with her face a very bright shade of red and she materialized the right arm of her Rafale Revive and punched Kai out of their room and into the wall

*kai and Charles room*

"I'm so sorry! kai please forgive me." said Charles how was now in his pajamas

"No it's perfectly fine." said Kai

"Would you like some tea?" asked Kai in a concerning tone

"I would love some Tea." said Charles

With that Kia got up and poured the for himself and Charles , then walked over to Charles in handed her her tea. But when he did both his and Charles hands touched which caused Charles to let out a girlish scream, which also caused Kai to drop the cup of tea for a short period before catching it, while also being burned on his wrist by the tea the spilled from the cup and also dropping the cup. He then Quickly rushed over to the provided sink and Charles followed

"Kai are you alright? Let me see. Oh it turned red I'm so sorry!" said a worried Charles looking at Kai's wrist

"I...I'm fine but um your breast are touching my arm." said Kai with a slight blush

realizing this Charles quickly zipped up her shirt and turned around

"Your a pervert." said Charles

"Oh come on where did that come from?" asked Kai

Every thing had just settled down and Kai and Charles were relaxing before they went to sleep.

"Um. Kia." said a nervous Charles

"Yes." Kai said calmly

"I think I'm ready to tell you why I came here disguised as a boy." said Charles

"Alright then I'm all ears." said Kai giving all his attention to Charles

Charles told Kai that her family wanted her to disguised herself as a guy. She also said the her father was the Dunois corporation CEO and that this whole plan was his direct order. Charles even told Kia that she was not the child of his wife, she was separated from him for a very long time. But 2 years ago he took her in and it was just after her mother had passed away and the people from the Dunois corporation came to pick her up. And after varies test they found out the she was highly compatible with the IS and though it was unofficial they secretly made her a test pilot for the IS. But she had only seen her twice before and spoken for no more than an hour. She also told Kia that the Dunois corporation encountered some financial difficulties which confused Kai because he thought that they ranked 3rd in the world when it came to manufacturing IS units. Charles told him that that was correct but the revive is a 2nd type and currently other corporations are focusing their IS research on development of 3rd generation, she also thought that the reason miss Cecilia and miss Laura transferred to this school was to collect data fro that development. she also stated the Dunois corporation had already started making 3rd generation models but progress has been slow and their development permit is in danger of being withdrawn. But Kai was still confused as to why came here and pretended to be a boy. She answered that she was merely the advertising platform for attracting attention, and for her dressing up as a boy her fathers company thought a better chance of getting to know you if I pretended to be a boy. the hope was that she could get close enough to kai to collect data on the Kia's IS as well as him.

After Charles explained that to kai there was silence in the room for a short period of time

"Now I fill a huge burden has been lifted, thank you for listening to me and I am so sorry about lying to you." said Charles with a relived expression on her face

"But you never wanted this did you?" asked Kai calmly

Charles was confused by the question

"I mean this whole plan there's no way that your ok with this!" said kai as he got up and put his hands on her shoulders

"I mean a parent can't use a kid a tool, that's just wrong in so many ways!" said a some what angered Kia

"Kai." said Charles in a calming voice

"Me and my mom were both abandon by my father when I was young so I had no intension of ever seeing him again. But you do." said Kai

"So answer me this what are you going to do now." asked Kia

"What am I...now that you found out that I am a girl I am sure that I will be called back to my home country I don't really know about the rest sent to jail if I'm lucky." answered Charles

"What If you just say here?" said Kai

"What?" asked a confused Charles

"You'll be fine as long as I keep my mouth shut. And even If they do find out I'm sure your father or his company couldn't do anything about it at this point." said Kia going over do his book bag to grab something

"It's right here in the IS academy manual *All students of the IS academy are under it's exclusive control and no nation, corporation or other group can interfere with their attendance here* In other words you'll be safe for the next 3 years as long as you keep attending this school. And with that protection you have time to engineer a more permanent solution." said Kai

"I can't believe you knew that I mean there are 55 of those to remember." said a surprised Charles

"Well I do study hard." said Kai

At that moment Charles got up from where she was sitting walked towards Kai slightly bowed looked up at him and said "Kai, thank you for covering for me"

"No problem, um Charles your breast I can almost see your breast." said Kai with a slight/heavy blush

Charles looked realized the problem and quickly zipped up her jacket and said" Do they really bother you?"

"N..N..No not really. " Kai said with a slight blush

"Would you like to see them?" asked Charles with a slight blush

As soon as Kia heard that question his entire face light up like a red light and Charles knew his answer

"You are a pervert." said Charles

"OH COME WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THIS FROM!" yelled a still blushing Kia

_*KNOCK**KNOCK*_

"Hey Kai you in there? I haven't had dinner yet and I was wondering if you wanted to join me?" asked Rinin from the other side of the door

Charles and Kia had to act fast if Kia wanted to Keep Charles secret so Charles quickly got into bed hiding the fact that Charles was a girl

"Kai I'm coming in." said Rinin as she entered the boys room and what she saw when she entered was something she didn't expect

"What are you two doing?" asked a curious Rinin

"Oh well Charles said he was cold so I tucked him into bed." said a calming Kai

"*Cough* Wi *Cough*." said Charles trying to fake a cold

"Well? Do you mind if I borrow Kai for a little bit?" asked Rinin

"Go right*Cough* ahead." said Charles still trying to fake a cold

"Well then Kai lets go get some Dinner." said Rinin tugging on Kai's shirt sleeve

"Alright." said Kai as both he and Rinin exited the room to go get some dinner

On their way to the dining hall Rinin had a slight blush and was smiling like crazy, but about half way to the dining hall they ran into some unexpected company

"Good heavens what is going on here?" asked a curious/angered Cecilia

"We are our way to dinner." answered Rinin

"But why do have your arm through his arm and be so close to him?" asked an annoyed Cecilia

"Well its a gentleman's job to escort a lady." said Kai

"well. then to you mind if I tag along?" asked Cecilia

"I don't have a problem with it. do you Rinin?" said/asked Kai in a calming tone

"Um... No I don't have a problem with it." said Rinin

"Well then lets get going." said Kai in a voice that you couldn't be mad at for any reason whatsoever

While the three of them were having dinner they ran into Ichika and Houki so Rinin and Cecilia were not to happy about that, after dinner was finished Kai grabbed some dinner for Charles and headed back to his room


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

*The next day*

The girls of the IS academy from class 1-1 along with Rinin from class 1-2 were chatting about a recent rumor that's been going around

"No that can't possible be true!" said a surprised Cecelia

"You'd better not be lying to us!" yelled Rinin

"It's true I swear! The deal is who ever wins the tournament gets to date Orimura! it's true I swear!" said one girl

"Are you telling me that Ichika actually knows about this?!" asked Cecilia

"Well apparently this decision was made up entirely by the girls!" said the same girl

At that moment the males of the IS academy entered their classroom

"Good morning!" said an energetic Kai

"So what are you ladies talking about?" asked Charles while trying to get into the ladies conversations

Ant that moment all the girls that were involved in the conversation literally scattered

"Well I'd better get to my seat." said Cecilia

"and I'd better get back to my own class." said Rinin

kai and Charles looked at each other with a confused look in their eyes

"What was that about?" asked Ichika

"Who knows." said Kia and Charles in sync

And all through out this, Houki is just sitting at her desk looking at Ichika with a concerned look in her eyes

* * *

*hours later*  
(roof of IS academy)

Houki is just griping the railing while looking up at the sky

'Why...why did this happen?' Houki thought to herself

*Flash back*

"If I win the tournament, you have to DATE ME!" yelled Houki

*End*

'How could something like that..

*Flash back*

"It's true I swear! The deal is who ever wins the tournament gets to date Orimura! it's true I swear!" said one girl

*End*

...turn into something like' thought Houki

*sigh*

'The winner of the tournament only gets to date Ichika if it's me' thought Houki

'Anyway it won't be a problem as long as I'm the winner, If I'm the winner it'll be fine' thought Houki

'This time will be different then back then, it'll be fine, it should be fine.' thought Houki as her thoughts drifted to memory

*Flash back*  
It was national kendo tournament everyone knew Houki was going to win, but she was unable to attended due to the fact that her sister announced the IS. Because of the fact that IS could be used as a weapon Houki and her parents were put into a protection program and soon Houki was living separately from her parents and she had no idea where her sister was, and the constant interviews and being under constant surveillance scared her both physically and mentally. even so Houki continued her kendo training because it was the only thing the connected her with Ichika. But she was actually using kendo to let her emotion out and beat up her opponent.

*Flash back end*

* * *

(IS Practice field)

Rinin just entered the practice field in her IS suit prepared to do some intense training before the tournament

"What's this up at the crack of dawn I see, here I thought was the first to arrive." Cecilia said obvious mocking Rinin

"I'm here for some extra training in so I can beat losers like you in the tournament, what are you doing here?" said an angered Rinin

"Same as you actually but I'll win." said a confident Cecilia

after that statement Cecilia and Rinin were glaring at each other with intensity and determination in their eyes

"You wanna back up that fat mouth, as in why don't we see who's the best right now." said Rinin obviously challenging Cecilia

"That's fine with me, why don't we have a proper contest to sort this out. and then we'll fine out who's stronger and more elegant!" Said Cecilia obviously accepting Rinin's challenge

"Agreed, although it's obvious I'm better than you on all accounts." said Rinin

Cecilia chuckled and said "You know I've always heard that a little dogs bark is much worse than it's bite." obviously trying to irritated Rinin

"Just what does that mean!?" yelled an annoyed Rinin

"Just pointing out that you're just trying to overestimate your ability, that's so typical" was Cecilia's response

Rinin Clenched her fist in anger and said " Is that so well I could say the same thing about you!"

after that statement both Rinin and Cecilia Geared up in their personal IS units. preparing to fight each other, but before they could begin their fight a cannon was fired causing a little explosion in-between the two ladies. The girls looked in the direction of where the cannon was fired to see Laura Bodewig in the Schwarzer Roegen

"That's the Germans third generation model the Schwarzer Roegen!" said Rinin

"Laura Bodewig." said Cecilia

"What's your issue! you shot at china's rep. and you'll get a world of hurt!" yelled an angered Rinin

Laura ignored Rinin and looked at the two

"China's Shenlong And England's Blue Tears, huh?" Laura said while looking at both Rinin and Cecilia

Laura smirked and said " They appeared to be much stronger when I was only looking at their data."

"What's that ? Oh now I understand your itching for a hinny kicking and you came all the way here so we could serve yours on a platter." said Rinin with some overconfident in her voice

"Now, now, Miss Rinin, it would seem that our new playmate doesn't speak a civilized language and it's not nice to tease some so intellectually handicapped." said Cecilia

There was silence in the arena where the three representative contenders were in, until Laura broke that silence

"My god I can't believe it's true, to think people like you have third generation type machines like mine." " A country that's about cheap ridiculous quantity and one that's about stale old tradition, they must be extremely short handed."

with that final statement Rinin and Cecilia unlocked their FINAL SAFETY DEVICE

"Does it sound like someone is asking to be turned into scrap metal!?" yelled a very annoyed Rinin

"It would seem like that's the case!" yelled Cecilia

Laura chuckled slightly and said " Do you want to come at me together ? Its' impossible that I would lose to two mares fighting over that gelded pony of a stallion!"

"I don't know what you heard but I'm pretty sure that sounded like "Come and beat my stupid Germany ass senseless" to me!" yelled Rinin

"Trust it to a German to disrespect someone who's not present, however I'll happily teach you the flatus in your manners and technology!" Yelled Cecilia

"Do your worst." Laura said taunting Cecilia and Rinin

"Fine!"

"With pleaser"

Cecilia and Rinin then charged at Laura

* * *

*hallways*

Ichika and Charles were walking along the hallways unaware that Cecilia and Rinin were fighting Laura

"So Ichika, you're going to train today. aren't you?" asked Charles

"Yeah, there's not much time left before the tournament." said Ichika

Just then a swarm of girls ran by the two 'guys' and one of the girls shouted

"Three representative are having a practice match in the third arena!"

that one statement caught the attention of the two 'guys' so decided to fallow the girls

* * *

*third practice arena*

Ichika and Charles had just arrived at the arena and immediately after Houki fallowed

"Houki..."

Then an explosion in the middle of the field that caught everyone's attention, when the smoke cleared Rinin and Cecilia were on the ground and Laura was standing right a cross form them perfectly fine

"That's Miss Fan and Miss Alcott!" said Charles

"And Laura Bodewig!" said Houki

"what are they doing?" Asked Ichika

"TAKE THIS!" Rinin yelled as she fired her shot cannon

"Nice try but useless against my Schwarzer Rogenen's canceling barrier!" Laura yelled as she put her right hand forward causing Rinin missile to stop dead in it's tracks and explode

This shocked both Rinin and Ichika and caused Ichika to say "How'd she stop the Ryuho's attack?"

"It's an A.I.C!" said Charles

"Of course! and because she's equipped with one she didn't even need to attempt to avoid the Ryuho." said Houki

"A.I.C? what does that mean?" asked Ichika as he looked at Charles

"A.I.C stands for Active Inertial Canceller the Schwarzer Rogenen's third generation weapon." explained Charles

"which in the name implies cancels all Inertial." added Houki

Ichika then turned his attention back to the fight

"You understood that right?" Houki asked Ichika

"I saw it; that's more than enough." said Ichika


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rinin and Cecilia continued their attack on Laura, while Laura simply used her A.I.C to nullify all their attempts to damage her.

"I can't believe that we're this incompatible."

Rinin complained, and as if she were on cue Laura shot out these four cords that were covered in a faint dark crimson glow. The cords then followed Rinin while she tried to evade them but they eventually coiled around her IS's left leg and started to swing Rinin around like a ragdoll

"To call something with kind of finishing,a third generation weapon it's a joke."

After Laura finished Mocking Rinin's IS Cecilia's four optical drones fired at Laura, which she easily evaded without the use of her A.I.C. Cecilia then fired her two missiles at Laura, which she tried to evade at first but eventually used her A.I.C to block the incoming missiles. Cecilia took this opportunity to aim her rifle at Laura

"You don't seem to be moving." stated Cecilia

"You either." Laura responded

Laura then aimed her Cannon at Cecilia and surprisingly they both fired their weapons at the same times causing an explosion upon impact. Laura then swung her right hand causing the still coiled Rinin to collide with Cecilia causing both of them to crash to the ground, creating a large crater and a dust cloud. when the dust cloud cleared the people viewing this fight could see Rinin on her stomach and Cecilia on her back, both struggling to get up. Laura then raced down to get in closer to her targets. Laura was now hovering directly above Rinin and Cecilia, Rinin decided to charge up her shot cannons preparing to fire.

"So Naïve, why would you imply a heavy air-pressurizing weapon in that situation?"

Laura said her question in a tone that made it sound like she was insulting them,Laura then aimed and fired her cannon which destroyed her left shot cannon. Cecilia was quick too react by firing a missile at Laura at close range, causing an explosion with Laura at the epicenter. Smoke was emitting from the point of origin, Cecilia and Rinin took this advantage to move away from the epicenter.

"Ok , you just fired a missile at pointblank range, you do know that's nuts right?"

"You can complain later, but that tactic is guaranteed to cause major damage."

The smoke soon began to disappear form the area and a heavy armored figure could be seen floating in the smoke

"What the?!" stated Rinin

When the smoke completely cleared everyone still matching saw Laura with absolutely no damage caused to her IS

"Are you finished? Then ,it's my turn." Stated Laura

with that Four of Laura's dark crimson cables extended and rapped around both Rinin's and Cecilia's neck (Two around Rinin's and Two around Cecilia's), they were then reeled in like fish on a hook, Rinin remained standing while Cecilia fell to the ground. Laura then descended and started to physically attack the defenseless Rinin and Cecilia . A little while after that a red window screen appeared in front of Rinin and Cecilia and the screen read

{-WARRNING-}

{-EXCEEDING LIFE SUPPORT-}

and everyone who was watching this onslaught could see the screen clearly as if it were right in front of them

"How awful, their shield energy won't hold out much longer at this rate!"

"and that's bad

"Worse if the damage doesn't stop the IS mandatory unlock activate, and in this state that could kill them!"

Charles, Ichika, and Houki conversed While Laura continued to attack Rinin and Cecilia completely ignoring that their lives were in danger. Soon enough Both IS units were having armor pieces breaking off due to the intense damage being dealt.

"Laura, stop it! Stop it!." Ichika yelled as he was slamming fist against the field barrier

As Laura continued to assault the defenseless Rinin she herd Ichika but simple smirked

"Damn you!" Ichika said in a whisper

Ichika backed up and prepared to activate the Byakushiki but then from out of no where a black streaked raced across the field towards Laura. Laura was just barely able to avoid getting hit the unknown object, but in doing so released Cecilia and Rinin from the cords that were around their necks. When they were released they dropped to the ground and their IS units were forced back into stand by mode due to the damage they took, then the same black streak went over Cecilia and then over Rinin causing them both to disappear along with the unknown object.

"Where did they Go?!" asked a very annoyed Laura

"They disappeared!?" Said a surprised Houki

"Geez, your a ruthless as I remember Bodewig"

""""!""""

Everyone who heard the mysterious voice turned to see that it was Kai Aono in his Shadow Salamander standing in the right corner of the stadium with an unconscious Cecilia and Rinin safely behind him

"Kai!"

"Dude, you're freaking awesome!"

Charles and Ichika yelled as they were happy to see their friend was able to save both Cecilia and Rinin. Kai just looked towards them and gave them a proud cheesy grin.

"Don't worry guys they're both gonna be fine and don't worry about Laura I'll handle her." kai said with a confident Grin

Without warning Kai materialized a black blade katana with a square guard (think Ichigo's Banki) and rushed at Laura. Laura then emitted a purple energy type saber coming from her left wrist and was about to charge at Kai but was intercepted by her mentor using the Ushigane's sword to block Laura's attack

""Mentor""

Kai and Laura both said at the same time due to what just happened

"Honestly, this is why dealing with children is so damn tiring."

"That's my big sister for yah, she hasn't lost her edge."

Chifuyu then lowered her sword which caused Kai to dematerialize his sword and Laura to disengage her energy spear

"You can practice all you want here, but this over now I'm ordering you to wait for the up coming tournament to settle the score of your little match understood."

"If those are your orders mentor."

"I will do as you wish mentor."

Laura and Kai both dematerialize their IS units putting them in stand by mode.

"In that case you are all hereby prohibited from engaging in any personal matches until the tournament! Dismissed!" Chifuyu stated with authority

Kai then look back at the still unconscious Rinin and Cecilia, then looked to the stands

"Hey Charles can you give me a hand getting Rinin and Cecilia to the infirmary!" Kai yelled to his roommate

"Not a problem!" was 'his' response

* * *

*Later that evening in the infirmary*

Rinin and Cecilia were sitting up in the beds and they were cover head to toe in bandages standing in front of them were Ichika and Charles, while Kai had his back resting between the window with his right foot up against the wall

"it wasn't necessary for you help me back there." Rinin stated with her eyes on Kai

"We would have surely won if only been permitted to finish." Cecilia stated while also looking at Kai

"in your dreams, maybe." Ichika said gaining the glares of both Cecilia an Rinin

"Stop putting up a front you two,You are embarrassed because some you like saw you when you were losing, that is correct. no?" Charles said this while handing a drink to both Rinin and Cecilia

Both of the wounded IS pilots gained a slight blush after hearing Charles statement and immediately tried to cover it up

"I promise I have absolutely no idea what your talking about, cross my heart."

"I'm confused as-well, I mean I'm not putting on any sort of front either."

Rinin and Cecilia said while trying to cover there blush

"Then can you explain to us how you two started a fight with Laura in the first place." stated Ichika

""!""

Rinin and Cecilia chocked and cough up their drink after hearing Ichika's' statement

"Um.. well... it was because"

"Well its rather, how should I put it?*cough**cough*Its basically because she disrespected our female pride."

Rinin and Cecilia said after one another

"I'm guessing it also had to do with the fact that she hit Ichika and the fact that you both have a crush on him" said Kai

""*Blush*""

Neither Rinin nor Cecilia could respond due too them being in a deep blush, then without warning all the capsules of medicine started to shack and rumble, then a full swarm of girls barged in yanking the door of it's hinges in the process

"Orimura!"

"Dunois!"

"Aono!"

"What's going on here?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Well this is unexpected."

all the girls that just entered the room seemed to be focus on the three men in the room, then every last one of them pulled out a slip of paper. when Charles took one 'he' seemed confused about what it is, but Ichika then read it aloud so everyone in the room could hear

"In order for us to conduct the most practical simulated matches, all of those participating in months IS will be required to form two member teams. However those who are unable to establish a team on their own their partner will be chosen by a random drawing, the registration deadline is..."

is all Ichika could say before every girl in the infirmary other than Rinin and Cecilia were asking all the guys to be their partners, but before things could get out of hand Kia step in

"I'm sorry to disappoint you girls but me a Charles are forming a team and I believe Ichika is forming a team with Houki, right Ichika?"

Ichika instantly pick up on what Kai was doing so he went along with it

"That's right girls I'm sorry but I'm forming a team with Houki."

After the guys stated their partners for the tournament were every girl that wasn't on a bed walked out of the room. Soon after Kai and the other guys walked out there as well for one of two reasons the first was that Ichika had to get Houki to agree to be his partner and the second was that it was getting late

*Room 1035*

Charles and kai were just relaxing in their room and trying to recuperate after what happed today

"Kai, I Know I'm late saying this but thank you for helping me back there."

"Oh, that it was no big deal. besides I can't stand to see a girl as cute as you in that type of situation" Kai responded with a smile

Charles was no blushing from hearing Kai call her cute

"You know Charles when its just the two of us alone don't have to force yourself to talk like a boy"

"I understand what you mean, but I took so much intensive training on how to talk and act like a boy that I now find it hard to stop"

"Well I'm not saying its a problem because I find your boy voice very cute." Kai said with another smile

Charles then had another blush from Kai calling her cute

"well then maybe I won't try so hard to stop." Charles said with a cute smile

"Ok then lets get some rest, I'll step out so you can change." Kai said as he headed for the door

"No wait it's alright and not fair to you, plus I don't really mind." Charles said with a slight blush

"I'm glad you feel that trusting out me, but it's fine I need to make a call anyways." Kai said as he exited the room

When he left the room he immediately pulled out a purple flip phone that is only meant for calling one person.

"Hey there, it's me and I need to call in a couple of favors you owe me."

**(A/N: that's it for now everyone and I'm sorry for not updating in a while I've been busy with what life through my way. anyways I'll try and update this story as soon as I can. until next time, see ya)**


End file.
